


Greek Vase Art

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel and Bertie sneak off together in the middle of the day for a nice rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Vase Art

_**Greek Vase Art**_  
Title: Greek Vase Art  
Pairing: Lionel/Bertie  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: Lionel and Bertie sneak off together in the middle of the day for a nice rest. Schmoop warning!  
Written for: Last but not least, for [](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)[ **celandineb**](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/)  , who prompted "Greek vase art." I finally finished all of my prompts! :)

The vase is very old, passed down through generation after generation in Bertie's family. It's an old Greek vase that's kept out of site, mostly because of it's sexually explicit poses. It would be one thing if it were a man and a woman, however, Great-Grandmother Victoria could not condone a man and a *man* vase to be displayed in a foyer or dining hall. Instead, she had it put in a rarely used guest bedroom to collect dust and be forgotten. Forgotten, that is, until Lionel and Bertie stumble upon while looking for a place to hide.

"Your Grandmother had nice taste," Lionel said while appraising the pottery. "I never would have pegged her as someone to own such a vase."

"Yes, well, I suppose she wasn't as virginal as everyone made her out to be," Bertie agrees, taking off his suit jacket and toeing off his shoes.

He helps Lionel do the same, hanging up both their jackets on some hooks on the back of the door. He meticulously folds his shirt and pants before lying on the bed. It's refreshingly cool to lay on the sheets after such a hot day.

"Going to join me, love?" he asks from the bed, eyes closed.

Lionel puts the vase down and undresses as well, remembers to lock the door. Just in case.

He climbs into the bed and curls up close to the king. He doesn't mind the warmth Bertie exudes; it's comforting after a long day to be close to him without fear of being caught in the act. Lionel rests his head on Bertie's shoulder, Bertie's arm wrapped around his body.

"You hair smells nice," Bertie murmurs. "You smell like spice."

Lionel smiles.

They lay in silence before Lionel's hands start to explore his friend's body. Bertie feels soft. He loves the silkiness of his stomach and his chest, the solid feel of ribs and muscle. His jutting hip bones are bony and love to be kissed during lovemaking. He touches the slight bulge in Bertie's underwear.

Bertie sighs.

"Your hands feel so good."

Lionel kisses his chest, laying himself more completely on top of the king.

"Anything for the King," he teases before licking a pert nipple, moving down to Bertie's groin.

Bertie's hands grip Lionel's satin-smooth hair.

It's a long while before they leave the secret room...

***

A maid passes by when a smiling king and his doctor leave the Yellow Room together. Lionel nods politely to her and she, of course, curtsies to the King. She's about to pass it off as nothing, that is, until she notices that the men's jackets do not match their trousers.

Had then been...?

She just knows something is wrong, or perhaps deliciously right.


End file.
